ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nira, A Saiyan of Olde -2-
Chapter 2: New Family The pod shook spazmatically, waking me up from a much needed sleep. I was literally pulled out of my dreams. What the heck was going on? "Huh? Wha??" I mummbled, wiping drool from the side of my lips. The machinery continued to rattle underneath me, sounding extremely tired and ready to give out any second. The buttons and knobs on my dashboard were screaming with blinding colors. What the hell? "Nira... NIRA. Do you copy?" Vegeta's slightly mad tone interjected into my ear. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, letting my brown tail fall loose from my waist. I pressed the reciever button lightly from my new scouter. "Yeah, I copy Commander. I just fell into a deep sleep." I spoke softly, still swirled in dizzy dreams. Man, I should stop sleeping on the job. "I've been trying to reach you for 15 minutes, damn it. Don't snooze on the job, Nira." Not even a HINT of remorse! Ugh. "Commander, I was really tired! I haven't slept in 4 days!" I sputtered out, trying to keep my composture cool. My vision was even turning to vertigo. "That's none of my concern. You need to always stay alert and ready, even when we're traveling through the void." Vegeta mentioned coldy, and I could hear through the scouter that he was shifting positions. The pod oscilated again, snapping me back into reality. "What the hell is even happening?!" I hollared, completely done and frustrated with this "carnival" ride. "Relax. We're entering a field of astroids. Its nothing serious." He answered calmly. My eyes widened. Astroids? We could be crushed into dust! And he was saying that as if it wasn't 'anything' serious. "Vege--!" "The astroids are more like little rock chunks! Would you stop screaming, damn it!" Vegeta lashed out, before I could even tell him how completely crazy he was. I sighed, and sat back into the seat, crossing my legs together. "Jumpy woman." The Saiyan Prince smirked, and even if he couldn't see me, red crimson spread across my face. How embarrassing. I tried to take deep breaths, and rubbed my temples very gently, in pleasing, small rotations. A headache was definately coming on. And my own elite captain was causing it. I looked up at the small black glass from the top of the pod. I could spot a few astroids, but they were more like handballs. And Vegeta would have the adassity to call them astroids. I wonder how long we had traveled through this inky blackness. An hour? 4 days? I decided to ask Vegeta, hoping that his anger had also simmered down. I clicked my reciever. "Hey Vegeta?" I spoke in a new, happier tone. Maybe if I didn't hold any grudges then I could definately get along with him. "...what?" He inquired blandly. His voice was edged with no interest at all. Damn. "When are we getting to Nappa and Raditz?" I asked politely, adding just a SMALL sweet tone to it. Maybe his manliness would melt to it. "We should be pulling in in about 3 minutes, actually." Vegeta grumbled and huffed in boredom. "Really?? I can't wait to meet them!" I could feel my whole soul just bubble up with happiness. I longed for real saiyan companions. I needed at least two. "Don't get too excited. They aren't the best things you've ever met. But they are better than nothing." Vegeta said coyly, being more jestful than honest. "Hmph. Okay then Mr. 'I Think Im By Far the Best.'" I sassed, (yet again) and took my finger off the reciever. I could easily picture the boatload of cusses that saiyan was spewing, but for the moment, I didn't really care. I wanted to meet Nappa and Raditz desperately. Suddenly, my pod flashed a spinning red light, that startled me from my pensive thoughts. HM? It must've meant that we had reached our destination. I lightened up almost just as quickly. The edges of my window showed that we were definately picking up speed, and small red sparks began to fly from outside. We were entering a very small atmosphere. A moon. Of course they were on a moon. This is probably what Vegeta meant by 'Mid-terminal Station.' The pod began to shake once more, a little harder this time, as we were descending down to the rather little floating satallite. In a matter of moments, we had both landed, and the pod doors were rising. I arched my back painfully, (those darn uncomfortable space pods) and stretched my arms, as I stepped out of the pod. My white boot landed on dusty little moon clumps. "Wow, this place isn't much, is it?" I stated aloud, as I scanned the rather bleak and charred terrain. There must've been a small raid here long ago. Vegeta walked up right next to me, squinting his eyes in the same direction as I was. "What did you expect? This is a drop-in station for Frieza's soldiers. Its not suppose to look welcoming." He speculated, crossing his arms over his chest. I blinked and looked up at him. "He doesn't like to make his soldiers feel at home?" I pondered innocently. Vegeta's eyes almost bugged out of his face. "What?? What the hell do you think Frieza's personality is like? A jolly, good old tyrannt? Or a DAMN TYRANNT?!" He snapped and narrowed his eyes at me. Mine widened in return, and I stepped back. "I didn't know. I was just wondering." I sniffled out a little bit childishly. Jerk. No right to snap at a woman like that. "Or maybe I should be blaming Welm for this. Damn fool. You need to be practical, Nira. This place, like all the others, is part of our prison. Not some damn happy club-house." He began to stride away to a small building like structure. My lip jutted out and I crossed my own arms. Hmph. Vegeta stopped abruptly, before he un-willingly turned around to look at me. He literally had one foot through the station. "Would you please come follow me?" He spoke rather irritatedly. He wanted to be mean? Then I would seriously make this difficult for him. "Uh, no thanks. Go on without me, Commander." I brushed a few locks from my forhead, and turned my back on him. I heard him heave a very tense sigh. "Do you want to catch a cold? A shame too. I would have to go through all that trouble with Zarbon to find another teammate." Vegeta admitted through clenched teeth. Its like saying something rather nice was sucking the life force out of him! "Besides, I thought you wanted to see the other saiyans?" THAT'S RIGHT, I DID. I rolled my eyes, and marched right back around, entering the station before Vegeta did. "Hello? Is there anyone here??" I called throughout the small station. I heard shuffling from around one of the corners. "Hey Nappa! Prince Vegeta is back! And he brought back our new crew member!" A husky but very entertained voice proclaimed from 30 feet away. This must've been Raditz. Around the corner, two very large saiyans appeared, walking enthusiastically towards us. "Nappa, Raditz, this is Nira. She will be our new comrad in our new squad." Vegeta introduced rather boredly. He made a small gesture towards me. The saiyans stopped in their tracks, staring at me. Both sets of eyes were widened. The taller, bald one furrowed his eyebrows. "Nira? But that's a saiyan's name, isn't it?" He quipped, with a slight amusement in his tone. Vegeta sighed. "Yes Nappa, Nira is a saiyan." I didn't hear Nappa's response because I was immediately entrapped in the smaller saiyan's arms. He had me in a bone crunching hug. "I can't believe you're really a saiyan! I thought there were no surviving females left! That's so amazing!" Raditz remarked happily, rocking me back and forth. My air was getting harder to breath. "Yes... I ...know.. I didn't know... you were alive...... either." I croaked out, feeling that my diaphragm was ready to split apart. "Raditz, you're crushing her." Nappa's poetic-like voice intervened from behind. I nodded helplessly. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to!" Raditz apologized quickly, setting me down suddenly, like a fragile toy. I sucked in a much needed breath of air. I placed my hand over my chest, and looked up at him. His face was displayed with sincere concern. At least he cared. "No.... problem." I piped out, smiling at him. I eyed him a little. Not half-bad. Raditz grinned in return. "Im Raditz by the way." He put his hand out in an innocent, classic fashion. I gladly gripped it. "Nice to meet you darling." I winked at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes, turning his head to stare at something else other than our introductions. Nappa smiled warmly at me. "And Im Nappa. Im the only mature adult around here. These two are just kids." He addressed to me, as we both shook hands. Raditz grinned sheepishly. Vegeta didn't even glance at us. I studied the new saiyans carefully. Nappa was just mind blowingly HUGE, compared to the other two. He had a small mustache and a purple scouter on his face. It matched my own purple scouter. Raditz on the other hand was still tall, but managable. His hair was long and dark, spiking down to his knees! I had no idea how he could even fight with that hair of his. The saiyans had dark onyx eyes, a matchset to Vegeta's. I guess the typical, stereo-type saiyan look. Nappa saw that I was zoning out a bit, so he cleared his throat. "Welcome to the group, Nira. It's good to have you with us. Another saiyan to the team. It's just perfect." He went on, flicking his tail playfully at my own. I smiled at the invite. I snapped my tail back at him. Nappa stiffled a laugh. "It's good to be here. I feel like I really belong now." I took a deep plunge and embraced Nappa as sincerely as I meant. I hoped to the Heavens that he was much different than Vegeta. That he could accept this form of friendship. Nappa akwardly had his hands to his sides, before he smiled and hugged me lightly back. I was so happy that he responded. Finally, a true family member. I let go off him and crossed my arms, having a tight smile spread across my mouth. "So, you guys actually do go on Frieza's missions, huh?" Nappa and Raditz both smiled humorously. "Yes, we do. But assuming from where you're from, you haven't ever left your military planet, have you?" Nappa assured softly, tilting his head. I looked down at my feet. Yeah... that was pretty embarrassing. "Yes. I haven't ever been on dangerous missions before." I implied, grabbing my left arm in a sheepish manner. Raditz raised one of his brows. "So its going to be your first time then? A newbie, aren't we?" He teased, and crossed his arms across his massive chest. My face began to burn and I shot an annoyed glance at him. "It's not funny, you dweeb. It's actually rather nerve-racking." I stated, my tail laying limp between my legs. What a turn. Telling a bunch of SAIYANS that I couldn't fight that well. "Well surely you know something, Nira...?" Nappa continued in a very optomisic manner. I raised a shoulder slowly. " I can fight yes, but my ki isn't very well balanced. I can hardly shoot energy balls from my hands." I coughed out rather lamely. The blush on my face only spread even more, showing visual discomfort on my part. Raditz continued to hide his own amusement, by covering his mouth. "Hey Vegeta, are you sure she's even a saiyan? Not a fighter, and she has these strange eyes....?" My mouth opened in jest. I smacked Raditz lightly across his bicep. "I am too a saiyan! Its not my fault if I worked in a different type of labor! Sheesh!" I flipped my bangs in his face. Raditz laughed, putting his arms up in protest. "Okay, okay! Didn't mean to degrade you! You have the temper of a saiyan for sure!" He taunted playfully. I couldn't help but grin. Nappa smiled in agreement, and then looked at me. "It doesn't matter, Nira. We're all commrades now. We will help you get stronger. Don't worry." I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. "Yeah, I hope so.." My voice trailed off, and my eyelids closed half way. "I just don't want to be a dissapointment to you guys. I want to help." I added, with alittle bit of a melodramatic voice. "It's fine. We'll all get through it together. I'm actually quite happy that you are a saiyan, and not some other chump alien." Nappa insisted, his charcoal eyes lighting up with sincerity. That made me feel alot better, and I tried to lift my own spirits. "Besides..." Raditz began. "You're quite pretty for a saiyan woman. Not that I've ever seen one. I just mean the green eyes and everything...." He hinted dreamily, and was elbowed in the ribs by the eldest saiyan. "OW! WHAT DID I SAY??!" He snapped at Nappa, rubbing his side. Nappa rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Stop flirting with your teammate, you fool." He cautioned, and couldn't help but smile. I laughed too. "Uhh...." Raditz mummbled something under his breath, as Nappa and I watched his face go a shade darker. "Hehe, you're funny." I mused, and playful smacked my tail on his leg. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am." Raditz responded, brightening up a bit. "No you're not, Raditz. You're a moron." Nappa growled bluntly and to the point. Raditz frowned. We all broke out laughing. Vegeta scoffed and finally looked at us again. "We need to stop goofing around. We have a meeting to head off to. Have you all forgotten about Frieza?" He burst out, his tail moving agitatedly. He narrowed his eyes at the other two, obviously expecting better from them. "Yes, of course Prince Vegeta. We should be heading off then." Nappa recalled to himself, straightening up. Raditz rolled his eyes, retalliating. "C'mon, Vegeta. We're just getting to know each other. No need to be a sour puss." He protested, and crossed his arms. I smiled exactly like Raditz and mimicked him. "Yeah, Mr. Grumpy Prince." Vegeta twitched at that name. "You know what? How about I just leave you two here then? In 2 days you can run out of provisions. And then you can eat each other up, it would rid me of your prick attitudes." Vegeta snarled in response, glaring daggers at both of us. Raditz's hands fell limply to his sides. My eyebrows rose in surprise. Vegeta smirked. "I thought so. Now get your acts together, and lets get off this God-damn rock already." He walked out of the station in a blur. The rest of us just stared off after him. Nappa laughed nervously. "We better go, you guys. I think he meant it." He began to walk off after the rude prince. Raditz looked at me. "We should go, Nira." He stated, and motioned for us to leave. I nodded, and we both walked down the hallways. "He always ruins the fun." He whispered playfully at me. I giggled. "Yeah, he's such a stiff, but I already got used to it." I chimed in. Raditz laughed. "Ha! You should see him when he's REALLY pissed! He's like a raging bull!" He spoke rather tensely, with a mild hint of amusement. I groaned in response. "Damn it, there's a WORSE side of him?!" I stammered, and slapped my forhead. What a pain this would be. We both walked out laughing our asses off, continuing to poke and prod at our elite commander. As much as we were dissing him at the moment, I couldn't help but feel more attachment to him, and Nappa and Raditz. Especially Raditz. I felt like we clicked on the spot. The pods were soon ready, and after a few more words from Vegeta, we were already taking off in space once more. This time, to get to buisness. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ END OF CHAPTER 2. Well, this is is finally out! Eh, darn writer's block! And I know people have wanted updates for a while now! DARN SCHOOL! Well, here it is! I cant wait to continue, because Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon make a cameo appearance ! And thank Youtube for keeping me sane! I need music to listen to. -__- ENJOY AND WRITE A COMMENT FOR ME PLEASE! :P PS. Toph and Aang 4 Ever :3 MUHAHAHA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by MsBulma Category:Stories created by MsBulma